habbushletterfandomcom-20200214-history
Habbush Letter Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about The Habbush Letter that since August 10, 2008 To edit an article, just click 'edit this page' at the top of any page. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article = Purpose of this site = We are trying to describe the who, what, when, where, why, and how of the Habbush Letter, and the people involved in the story. We are trying to do this legally click here for more info, with no copyright infringement and no defamation. Thanks. This is not wikipedia. = Rules = Rules = The People = *Donald Rumsfeld *Dick Cheney *Ron Suskind *George Tenet *Robert Richer *John Maguire *Tahir Jalil Habbush *Doug Feith *The Whitehouse *Philip Giraldi *Con Coughlin *Mohammed Atta *Abu Nidal *Buzzy Krongard *Ahmed Chalabi *Ayad Allawi *Greg Jackson *Nigel Inkster *Michael Shipster *Richard Dearlove *Naji Sabri *Curveball *Bill Murray *George Galloway *David Blair *Haitham Rashid Wihaib *Hassan Mneimneh *Salah Abdel Rasool *George W Bush = The Objects = *Habbush Letter, author unknown *Cream colored Whitehouse stationery, referred to in Suskind's book = Books, articles, reports = *The Way of the World, Ron Suskind *Terrorist behind September 11 strike was trained by Saddam, Con Coughlin, Daily Telegraph *Does this link Saddam to 9/11?, Con Coughlin, Daily Telegraph *From the Spider Hole, William Safire *Suskind Revisited, Philip Giraldi, American Conservative *The Suskind "Forgery", Andrew Sullivan and one of his readers *Report of the Select Committee on Intelligence on the U.S. Intelligence Community’s Prewar Intelligence Assessments on Iraq , US Senate, 2004 *Angry Denials are not Enough, Richard Norton-Taylor, postcript of Nigel Inkster *Kucinich Applauds Investigation of Claims by Suskind Aug 13 2008 *White House responds to Suskind charges, aug 5, 20088, MSNBC *Out Damn Blot: A Letter to Colin Powell, aug 15 2008, Ray McGovern *The Great WMD Conspiracy Theory Unravels, Con Coughlin, Aug 19, 2008 *Suskind's "Bombshell", Stephen Hayes, Aug 5, 2008 *Habbush Report from the British, to the Americans, early 2003 *What George Tenet really knew about Iraq, By Thomas Powers, Jul 2 2007 *Libby questioned on forged letter linking Saddam to 9/11, John Byrne, Aug 20 2008, Raw Story *New Ron Suskind Claim Strains Credibility, Ray Robison, Aug 20 2008, National Defense Examiner *CIA Goes On The Record About Suskind Book, Publisher's Weekly 'Talkbalk' , date/author unlisted *CIA Statement: Hardly “The Way of the World”, CIA website, Aug 22, 2008 *Statement from George Tenet, Aug 22 2008, georgetenet.us website, aug 22 2008 *CIA Piles on Suskind's Book, Aug 22 2008, Jeff Stein, Spytalk blog, CQPolitics.com *Statement from Rob Richer, Aug 8, 2008, suskind response, aug 8 2008 *Butler Report *Flood Report *CIA and Tenet Refute Suskind's Forgery Allegations, aug 24 2008, noel sheppard, newsbusters *Weapons of Mass Destruction and Other Imaginative Acts aug 27 2008, mark danner ,ny times *INTELLIGENCE: WHO'S FUELING THE RUMORS THAT JUST WON'T DIE? By Mark Hosenball, Newsweek, Jan 12, 2004 *The impact of Bush linking 9/11 and Iraq March 14, 2003, Linda Feldmann, Christian Science Monitor Possibly related side stories *Galloway papers deemed forgeries, June 23, 2003, Christian Science Monitor staff *How I discovered the Galloway documents, David Blair, July 19 2007 *Baghdad Scrambled to Offer Deal to U.S. as War Loomed, James Risen, Nov 5 2003 *From leaky roofs to secret agents, David Blair, May 6 2003 *Where Are the Weapons of Mass Destruction?, Scott Ritter, Aug 11 2008 *Imad Khadduri *Secretive military unit sought to solve political WMD concerns prior to securing Iraq, intelligence sources say Larisa Alexandrovna, Jan 5, 2006 *Downing Street Memo *PR Push for Iraq War Preceded Intelligence Findings National Security Archives, Aug 22, 2008 *The War Before the War, Michael Smith, New Statesman, may 30 2005 *Imad Hage *Vincent Cannistraro *Hassan al-Obeidi *Hayes' book: Iraq & al-Qaeda, Dan Darling, jun 4 2004, http://www.windsofchange.net/archives/005030.php *John McCain *Georges Sada *Lincoln Chafee *Iraqi who gave MI6 45-minute claim says it was untrue *Lieutenant Colonel al-Dabbagh *Bush: No Saddam Links To 9/11 Sep 18, 2003, CBS news *Team B *Baghdad Year Zero: Pillaging Iraq in pursuit of a neo-con utopia Naomi Klein - September 1st, 2004 *Dr. Mahdi Obeidi = Interviews = *Richer and Suskind Interview Transcript, posted August 8 2008 *Davies and Suskind Interview, Fresh Air, August 7 2008 *Oberman and Suskind, August 5, 2008 *Lou Dobbs and Senator Pat Roberts, Dec 16, 2003 Condi Rice and some politico guy, aug 2008 *Amy Goodman, Juan Gonzales, and Ron Suskind, Aug 2008 *Ron Suskind, online chat, washingtonpost.com, Aug 12 2008 *Suskind on Hannity, and Colmes Aug 15 2008 *Tim Brokaw and Con Coughlin Dec 15 2003 *Did MI6 know WMDs didn't exist?, Suskind on the BBC, and Gordon Carerra, Aug 19 2008 = Organizations = *Iraq Operations Group *CIA *Iraqi Intelligence Service *Office of Special Plans *Senate Select Committee on Intelligence *House Judiciary Committee *Silberman-Robb WMD Commission *Iraqi National Congress *Iraq Research and Documentation Project and Iraq Memory Foundation *US Intelligence Community = Places = *Downtown *The Whitehouse *Jordan *Iraq *CIA Headquarters *Iraqi Foreign Ministry = Websites = *www.ronsuskind.com *suskind response *the politico *spytalk = stupid ads at the top/bottom = pay the bills. ----- *About ----- *Conspiracy Theories Category:Browse __NOEDITSECTION__ -- 04:03, 26 August 2008 (UTC)